vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Kreuzritter/Anmerkungen zur LINK-Liste HgR
s Vorbemerkung: Gestern sah ich die sog. Link-Liste mit der Begründung als Titel: „Zur weiteren Meinungsbildung über die Berechtigung der Benutzersperre“. In der Nacht habe ich mir das mal näher angeschaut. Da die Liste zu erstellen sicherlich ziemlich Arbeit gemacht haben dürfte, fand ich, dass sie auch solche Aufmerksamkeit verdient habe. Nun hat sich sozusagen über Nacht die Lage verändert. Die Konsequenz, die sich IMHO aus dieser Liste ergibt, ist tatsächlich gezogen worden. Das ist erfreulich. Nun könnte man meinen, dann sei die in Blog-Form veröffentlichte Einschätzung dieser Liste obsolet geworden, zumal wie ich eben sah, die Liste zur Löschung vorgeschlagen wurde. Ich finde das nicht, und zwar aus zumindest zwei Gründen: Erstens vergibt VP damit die Chance einer transparenten Dokumentation des Entscheidungsverlaufs. Die Diskussion der Liste sollte nicht unmöglich gemacht werden, immerhin war sie zu diesem Zweck erstellt worden. Die sog. weitere Meinungsbildung ist ja mit der Entsperrung nicht automatisch sinnleer geworden. Außerdem könnte eine Löschung den Eindruck erzeugen, dass die Liste eben doch als eine Art ‚Mobbing’ (Hood) verstanden werden könnte und eben schon deshalb auf „Dauer ist diese Linkliste eher schädlich als nützlich für das Wirken von VP“ ist (Hood). Wie sonst könnte die Liste auf Dauer eher schaden? Zweitens mag das erfreuliche Ergebnis der Wahrnehmung der bereits von Klicken in seiner Sperrbegründung im letzten Satz beschriebenen Änderungsmöglichkeit möglicherweise schon bald wieder in Frage gestellt werden. Für einen solchen Fall möchte ich die nachfolgende Einschätzung der Link-Liste festhalten und halte deshalb auch die Löschung der Liste für unangebracht, da sonst deren Einschätzung gegenstandslos und nicht mehr überprüfbar wird. Nur wenn tatsächlich jetzt diese Liste als eine recht unglückliche Veranstaltung gesehen werden sollte, ist m.E. der Wunsch nach deren Löschung verständlich, aber erst nach einer Diskussion, zu der ja aufgerufen wurde. mfG 15.05.2011 Link ’Die Sprache als Plagiat’: HgR mit diesem Statement in diese Liste aufzunehmen, nun das erscheint etwas unverständlich, denn der ihm anscheinend angekreidete Tenor findet sich bereits bei den Vorläufern: Plaqueiator 07:07, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) und Martin Klicken 08:16, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC). HgR hat den begonnenen Tonfall nur fortgesetzt. Die von ihm ausgeführte Unterstellung findet sich auch dort, allerdings geschickter formuliert. Das wird aber aufgewogen durch die Einladung zu konstruktiver Mitarbeit, welche konnotativ aussagt, dass HgR den Benutzer ’Apan’ keineswegs verächtlich machen will. 16.05.2011 Link ’Weitermachen’: Dezidierte Meinungsäußerung zu einer Sachfrage, wobei dahingestellt sein kann, ob die Darstellung korrekt ist oder nicht. Sollte dieser Link als Beispiel in die Sammlung aufgenommen worden sein, die Behauptung eines durchgängig überheblichen Tonfalls zu belegen, so findet sich hier jedenfalls sachlich keine Rechtfertigung dafür. Wenn nicht, wozu dann aber dieses Beispiel für was? 16.05.2011 / 17.05.2011 Link ’Noch so ne Frage’: Und wofür steht dieser Link als Beispiel? Für ’Unterstellung’? (“ … der Schreiber des Eingangsbeitrags hält natürlich keinerlei Titel, …“) Der Rest ist ein Vorschlag zur Info-Verbesserung bzw. Aufklärung. Ziemlich harmlos, und wenn schon, warum wurde / wird der aufheizende ad personam geführte Angriff von Fiesh in diesem Zusammenhang nicht sanktioniert / erwähnt? Man darf feststellen: Keine Sperre, keine Linksammlung. “Ja, das hast du mit deiner Kompetenz und deinen Titeln granatenmaessig ermittelt, wir bekommen Millionen von SPD, die Gruenen legen dann sogar noch was drauf. Solche Clowns wie dich brauchen wir hier ganz ganz dringend, davon haben wir bei weitem noch nicht genug.“ Fiesh 18:54, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC) “Du bist echt ein richtiger Clown. … -- oder mache dich weiter zum kompletten Affen, mir egal.“ Fiesh 23:40, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC) Wie schon im Link vom 15.05. befindet sich HgR in deutlich bzw. mehr als ebenbürtiger Gesellschaft. Nicht zu vergessen: HgR u.a. antworten auf einen Schreiber, der VP u.a. „anonymes Denunziantentum“ vorwirft! HgR am 17.05.: Was soll denn dieses Link-Beispiel – im Kontext des bisher Gesagten - eigentlich belegen? Eines ist allerdings richtig: Hood hat auf den Affront mit gekonnter Verve reagiert. 18.05.2011 / 19.05.2011 Link ’Doktor und Professor’: Vom Ablauf her stellt ein ’Dorfkramer’ Behauptungen auf, ein ’Docjoe’ widerspricht in Teilen, HgR gibt wiederum Dorfkramer in einem Punkt Recht und widerspricht Docjoe. Der erhebt neuerlich Widerspruch und wirft HgR indirekt mangelnde Praxiskenntnisse vor. HgR wiederum beharrt auf seiner Darstellung und wirft statt Theoretisieren im Gegenzug Schwadronieren bei mangelnder Praxiskenntnis vor. Es entsteht eine vice versa –Situation auf gleicher Höhe. BTW: Dabei sei erwähnt, tut aber nichts zur Sache, dass HgR mit seiner Ausführung zur “All-Behauptung“ aussagelogisch voll daneben greift, denn die sog. All-Behauptung enthält die Einschränkung “überwiegend“. Sie ist deshalb nicht mit dem Auffinden 1 Gegenbeispiels falsifizierbar. Im Link-Beispiel vom 19.05. setzen beide User ihre gegenseitigen, jeweils auf den Meinungskontrahenten bezogenen, Ignoranz-Unterstellungen fort. Beide gerieren sich als die Person, welche im Besitz der ‚Wahrheit’ ist. 18.05.2011 Link ’Der Tod der Qualität’: Benutzer Apan kritisiert Defizite einiger Aktiver der VP-Plattform im Umgang mit Kritik. HgR reagiert i.S. von ’q.e.d.’ (Klicken). Auf Vorhalt zeigt sich HgR einsichtig. Link-Beispiel sinnvoll, wenn gezeigt werden soll, dass ‚gelobte Besserung’ später nicht eingehalten wird. 07.06.2011 Link ’Benutzer_Diskussion:Klicken’: IP 188.192.78.190 beschwert sich über eine in seinen Augen unberechtigte, unfaire Löschung eines Forum-Beitrags durch Benutzer Klicken und fragt provokativ: “Bist Du Gott?“ Der Protest mündet in die Anregung und Anfrage, ob man nicht sich auf eine Diskussion über Fairness im Wiki verständigen könne. Solche Beschwerden sind für das Wiki nicht untypisch (vgl. in letzter Zeit Marcusb / Klicken). Die Formulierung “Bist Du Gott?“ steht erkennbar für den pointierten Vorwurf, ohne Rücksprache, ohne Versuch einer Abstimmung miteinander schlicht zum Mittel der Löschung zu greifen. Das heißt, es wird nur das eingefordert, was die Netiquette nahelegt: freundlichen und nicht eigenmächtigen Umgang mit Posts von Benutzern. Der Vorwurf mündet in einen Versuch, gegenseitige und von einer Mehrheit getragene Verständigung zu finden. 12.06.2011 Link ’Diskussion:Ub/Fragment_141_01’: Hood erklärt HgR’s Quelle für “nicht korrekt“; HgR wendet sich gegen diese Formulierung – Hindemith deutet im Grunde diese Formulierung genau so wie HgR und nimmt ihr dann die Schärfe, indem er meint, allgemein könne man hier von gegenseitigem Respekt ausgehen. HgR erklärt, die Sache nicht so ernst zu nehmen, aber Hood andererseits wohl überlegte Formulierung zuzuschreiben und deshalb habe er irritiert reagiert. Spaß gehabt, an die Arbeit. HgR hat zu Recht eine unklare und zu Missdeutung einladende kritische Formulierung befragt. Es fällt auf, dass Hindemith Hood auslegt, Hood selbst aber stumm bleibt. 13.06.2011 Link ’Diskussion:Ub/Fragment_032_24’: HgR drückt Unverständnis über Vorgang jenseits des Link-Beispiels aus in der fett geschriebenen Formulierung: “Hier ist was oberfaul.“ Er verbindet das mit der an die Admins gerichteten Bitte, dem in der Dokumenthistorie nachzugehen. Die zitierte Formulierung drückt betont aus, dass HgR der Meinung ist, da sei etwas völlig verquer gelaufen, d.h. die Formulierung muss nicht gegen Personen gerichtet sein, wie man es vielleicht verstanden hat. Wieso ist dieses Link-Beispiel hier in die Sammlung gekommen? Wieso wird völlig unterschlagen, dass Hindemith in der Fortsetzung zu diesem Ausschnitt später die Sache aufklärt, und zwar ganz im Sinne einer Bestätigung für HgR’s Irritation! “Kann es sein dass ich hier Schuld bin ... habe gesehen, dass das Fragment auf Geprueft gesetzt war, dass Ceterum es angelegt hatte und dass HgR el als Komplettplagiat gutgeheissen hatte (bzw. das Schwesterfragment) und im Anmerkungsteil signiert hat ... habe dann HgR Unterschrift nach unten kopiert -- genauso fuer das Schwesterfragment. Dachte das war im Sinne des Erfinders, sollte aber wohl keine Signaturen kopieren -- sorry also, wird nicht mehr vorkommen Gruss“ Hindemith 20:25, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Link ’Diskussion:Ub/Fragment_032_24’: s.o. 16.06.2011 Link ’Benutzer:Goalgetter’ usw.: Die Aufnahme des sog. ‚Karikaturen-Streits’ in diese Link-Sammlung ist höchst problematisch. Hier stellt sich generell die Frage, ob man dieses Fass für alle Seiten unvorteilhafter Weise wieder aufmachen sollte. Es wurden damals nicht nur auf einer Seite Fehler gemacht. Damals hatten sich einige Aufgeregtheiten aufgeschaukelt. HgR war zunächst gesperrt, dann aber wieder entsperrt worden. Und warum wird auf HgR’s Frage an Fiesh “Warum machst Du denn das Fass wieder auf, Fiesh. … Gut?“ dessen versöhnliche Antwort “Ja, gut ;-)“ Fiesh 05:35, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ausgeblendet? Wenn schon, denn schon, wenn’s keine tendenziöse Link-Sammlung sein soll. In seiner Antwort an Drhchc erklärt HgR zudem, er habe nicht drohen wollen, sondern Aufklärung angeboten. In dubio pro reo. 19.06.2011 Link ’Benutzer_Diskussion:KayH’: Hier gilt das vorstehend Gesagte weiter. Man sollte diesen Ausschnitt der VP-Geschichte in keiner Weise mehr aufrollen. Das führt m.E. nur zum Aufbrechen alter Konflikte und zu neuen Auflagen derselben. Im Kern sagt HgR übrigens durchaus Nettes zu KayH, salzt dies allerdings mit einer Antipoden-Bemerkung zum Verhalten des Benutzers Klicken im Wiki. Aber, wie gesagt: Damals wurden nicht nur auf einer Seite Fehler gemacht. 20.06.2011 / 21.06.2011 Link ’Benutzer_Diskussion:Hansgert_Ruppert’: s.o. (Fortsetzung) Es war insgesamt ein etwas unruhiger Juni. 22.08.2011 Zwei Monate nix passiert :) Link ’Diskussion:Ah/Fragment_126_14’: HgR erklärt in kumpelhaftem Ton, dass er die Kategorisierung als „Verschleierung“ nicht teilt, sondern eine korrekte Paraphrasierung wertet, Verschleierung aber als unbewiesene Unterstellung einer Absicht. Im Grunde nimmt HgR damit eine ernsthafte Diskussion auf, welche den Unterstellungscharakter einiger Plagiatskategorien im VP zur Diskussion stellt. „Ich versteh in schon, den HgR :-) und seine Anmerkung war ja hilfreich. “ Hindemith 10:40, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Damit war eigentlich alles geklärt, aber Benutzer Klicken legte nach und kritisierte HgR ad personam. Darauf reagierte HgR ebenfalls ad personam. Gleiche Höhe. Wie bereits angedeutet: Man könnte so eine Linksammlung auch zu anderen Benutzern anlegen. Drum führet mich nicht in Versuchung … ;) 07.11.2011 / 08.11.2011 Link ‚Benutzer_Blog:Plaqueiator …’: Die Kritik Plaqueiators am Demokratieverständnis wurde in dem Blog in Kommentaren kontrovers diskutiert. Man kann den Eindruck gewinnen, was HgR angeht, dass dieser dankbar die Kritik aufgreift und als Bestätigung seiner kritischen Haltung auffasst. Alle Seiten diskutieren auch mit Bemerkungen zur Person, nicht nur HgR! Deshalb darf man hier nicht dessen Kommentare (!) isoliert herausgreifen, auch wenn sich einige über ihn sicher geärgert haben dürften. Interessant dazu ist Hindemiths sinnige Kommentierung. Dabei sollte man es belassen. 11.11.2011 / 12.11.2011 Link ’Ein Vorschlag’: Der Vorschlag von HgR kann wohl nur aus psychologischen Gründen in diese Link-Sammlung geraten sein. Der beziehungsreich am 11.11. gemachte Vorschlag wurde ziemlich ungnädig aufgenommen, insbesondere wegen der Selbsteinsetzung HgR’s. Die Bemerkung mit den „zig weiteren Leuten“, welche angeblich gesperrt wurden, dürfte als überzogene Wertung gelten können und ist in ihrer Verkürzung unsachlich. Zumindest hätte HgR auch noch die Löschaktionen in das „zig“ explizit mit einbeziehen sollen, um daraus eine etwas seriösere Behauptung zu machen. Wozu aber die Aufnahme in die Link-Sammlung? Um zu zeigen, dass Benutzer HgR ab und an dazu neigt, zu emotional zu argumentieren? (vgl. oben: „All-Aussage“) Damit steht allerdings HgR im Wiki nicht allein. Warum also nur eine Link-Sammlung zu seiner Person? Weil er gesperrt wurde. Um anzudeuten, wie unsinnig eine Entsperrung wäre? Echte Frage, keine Unterstellung! Es würde nicht verwundern, wenn sich dem einen oder anderen ein solcher Eindruck aufdrängen könnte. 15./16./17./18.11.2011 Link ’Vermarktung von VroniPlag’: 6 Statements in einer Angelegenheit, wo es um eine weitere Phase der Auseinandersetzung mit Goalgetter ging. HgR’s erste Stellungnahme: Eine Frage an WiseWoman („Wo ich Dich einfach nicht verstehe …“) beinhaltet keine Netiquette-Verletzung, sondern darin versucht HgR IMHO WW zu verdeutlichen, womit er Verständnisschwierigkeiten hat. Der zweite Link verweist auf einen kurzen dialogischen Austausch zwischen Hindemith und HgR, der auf beiden Seiten respektgetragen abläuft. Dann tritt ein Post von WiseWoman hinzu, auf das HgR im Stil von WiseWoman antwortet. Die sagte mal, wenn Du ein Problem damit hast, dann schau nicht hin. HgR sagt: »Dann “hast“ Du eben ein Problem damit.« Er erklärt dann allerdings diese Äußerung anhand eines Vergleichsbeispiels. Daraus ergibt sich konnotativ, dass er keineswegs WiseWoman brüskieren will. In einem weiteren zitierten Statement antwortet HgR auf einen ad personam geführten Angriff einer IP 80.152.157.132. Die Antwort enthält keinen Regelverstoß, was angesichts des dreisten Angriffs eher erstaunt. In Statement 5 wendet sich HgR an KayH und bittet, den Fäkalsprache-Passus in einem Post von NablaOperator nicht so stehen zu lassen. Zu welchem Behufe ist dieser zweite Link in die Sammlung aufgenommen worden? Ein Regelverstoß ist nicht erkennbar. HgR’s sechste Stellungnahme deckt sich im Ergebnis sogar mit KayH’s Position: Davon lassen wir uns nicht beirren. 24.12.2011 Link ’Diskussion_Pes:Fragment_056_22’: Ein zweites Beispiel für Dissens bei der Kategorisierung. Die Äußerung HgR’s fand wohl Aufnahme in diesen Katalog wegen des Tonfalls. Er bittet andererseits darum, darin keine despektierlich gemeinte persönliche Kritik zu sehen. Hier liegt – wie immer – die Anmutung im Auge des jeweiligen Betrachters. Richtig ist: Hätte HgR gleich eine freundlichere und weniger apodiktisch anmutende Formulierung gewählt, hätte er auch kein „In aller Freundschaft“ anfügen müssen. IMHO nichts Schwerwiegendes, aber „Kleinvieh macht auch Mist“ :) Und sowas an Heiligabend! 29.12.2011 / 30.12.2011 Link ’Verfahren gegen Sensburg …’: Hier geht es um die inzwischen ja fast berühmte Bemerkung an Klicken, er solle wieder spielen gehen. Diese Bemerkung war schon mal so tabuisiert, dass sie nicht mehr zitiert werden durfte! WiseWoman fand die Bemerkung ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Was bisher anscheinend wegen der emotional aufgeladenen Atmosphäre damals gar nicht auffiel: HgR hat unbewusst, vermute ich, eine Erinnerung aus der Auseinandersetzung im ‚Karikaturen-Streit’ aktiviert, nämlich PlagProf’s Redewendung „So, und jetzt gehe ich wieder brav mit Plagiaten spielen.“ PlagProf:-) 18:08, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Nun, er hat das auf sich selbst bezogen, aber dadurch kam diese Redewendung auf und ist seinem Ursprung nach äußerst harmlos. Leider ist HgR wohl, weil eben unbewusst, entgangen, dass durch Verschiebung dieser Redewendung auf eine andere Person auch eine Bedeutungsverschiebung erlebt werden kann, nicht muss. Die Selbsterklärung im Statement vom 30.12. enthält eine Art Entschuldigung, aber auch auf dem Nebengleis eine Rechtfertigung, welche wiederum eine Qualifizierung der Person des Benutzers Klicken zu Hilfe nimmt. Hier gilt m.E.: Selbst wenn HgR in seiner Qualifizierung richtig läge, so verstößt solche ‚Entschuldigung’ in der Tat gegen den Grundsatz KPA. 16.01.2012 Link ’Benutzer_Diskussion:WiseWoman’: Dieses Statement von HgR in die Sammlung aufzunehmen – nun, wie lautet da die „Anklage“? :) Mir erschließt sich da kein noch so zarter Hinweis auf eine Regelverletzung. 26.01.2012 Link ’Diskussion:Mh/Fragment_186_05’: Dieses Statement von HgR in die Sammlung aufzunehmen – nun, wie lautet da die „Anklage“? :) Mir erschließt sich da kein noch so zarter Hinweis auf eine Regelverletzung. 27.01.2012 Link ’Diskussion:Mh/Fragment_187_01’: Klicken moderiert ein Statement von HgR an Graf Isolan wegen „bevormundendem Tonfall, persönliche Ebene“. Sanktioniert – damit sollte es gut sein. 28.01.2012 Link ’Diskussion:Mh/Fragment_182_04’: HgR drückt ein Unverständnis mit Empörungstonfall aus: „Was soll denn das nun wieder!“ Dann nimmt er die Schärfe wieder raus: „Bevor ich wieder schimpfe …“ und bildet das „!“ in ein „?“ um. So what! Aus dieser Übersicht ergibt sich IMO, dass die heutige Entscheidung, HgR zu entsperren, folgerichtig ist. Erfreulich sind auch die ersten Willkommenskommentare. Kreuzritter 12:44, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Danke für die Aufarbeitung! Ich würde mich an fast allen Stellen anschließen. Gerade in den (hektischen) Anfangszeiten von VP herrschte hier z.T. ein raues Klima und viele Einzeläußerungen erklären sich aus dem Zusammenhang, wie von Dir dargestellt, recht gut. Allerdings ist erfreulich, daß wir wohl alle dazugelernt und nach und nach verstanden haben, wo Grenzen zu ziehen sind. In diesem Sinne begrüße ich ebenfalls die Entscheidung zur Entsperrung und hoffe, wie schon auf der Diskussionsseite von HgR gesagt, auf ein kritisch-sachliches Zusammenwirken. KayH 14:49, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Zunächst muss ich einmal sagen, dass ich selbst die meisten Stellen ziemlich harmlos finde. Wäre dies nicht so, müsste ich mich implizit selbst des Mobbings beschuldigen. Notwendig war die Liste m.E. deshalb, da die Beteiligten schon längst vergessen hatten, worum es überhaupt einmal ging. Eskaliert war die Situation schon lange, externe Bloggs wurden zum Austragungsort von Streitigkeiten, und ein Ende war nicht in Sicht. Ziel war es, dass eine oder beide Seiten einlenkten. Glücklicherweise ist genau dies geschehen. Ob die Link-Liste dabei eine Rolle spielte, lässt sich natürlich nicht sagen. Ich könnte jetzt alles kommentieren (z.B. zum 12.06. "Hood selbst aber stumm bleibt." Simmt so nicht http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussion:Ub/Fragment_141_01?diff=next&oldid=26458), habe aber keine Lust dazu. Ich glaube, dass die Link-Liste relativ vollständig ist und viele der Äußerungen tatsächlich zur Sperrung von HgR beigetragen hatten. Etwas pauschalisierend möchte ich sagen, dass die meisten Stellen einfach nur zeigen, dass Äußerungen unnötig personenbezogen oder emotional belegt waren, manchmal auch mit Lob und Tadel im gleichen Satz. Vieles könnte man ähnlich bei andern Nutzern finden. Bei HgR kam es mMn einfach nur öfter vor, häufig wurde er missverstanden. Eine langausgedehnte Diskussion und weitere Aufhebung der Liste halte ich nicht für angebracht, da schnell der Eindruck entsteht, es würde weiterverhandelt (als Betroffener würde ich es so empfinden), unglückliche Äußerungen nicht ausgeschlossen. - Hood 18:08, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :@Kreuzritter, Nachtrag: Ich glaube, Du missverstehst mich in der Annahme, dass alle Äußerungen in der Sammlung eventuelle Regelverletzungen oder Anklagepunkte enthielten. Vielfach glaubte ich einfach nur, dass sie eine Rolle gespielt haben könnten oder auf typische Probleme/Missverständnisse hinwiesen. - Hood 18:30, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Hallo Hood, es ging nur um die Durchsicht der Links in der Liste innerhalb der darin dargestellten Reichweite. Demnach stand die Information, dass Du nach 8:17 (HgR) um 9:54 geantwortet hattest, in den vorgefundenen Ausschnitten nicht zur Verfügung. ::Zur Frage der Löschung: Bisher war im Wiki immer argumentiert worden, dass nachträgliche Moderationen z.B. in Form von Löschungen nur bei Verletzung der Netiquette / KPA und selbst da vorsichtig erfolgen sollen, damit nicht durch nachträgliche Eingriffe Äußerungen von Usern entstellt bzw. unverständlich werden. Da Du selbst keine Verletzung der Regeln durch Erstellen der Liste siehst, gibt es für ein nachträgliches Löschen keinen Anlass, der ansonsten ja auch schon vorher das öffentliche Bekanntmachen der Links hätte als nicht geboten erscheinen lassen. Wenn vorher nicht, warum dann nachher? Meine Aufarbeitung der Liste führt ja doch zur Unterstützung der Argumentation, dass Benutzer HgR keineswegs sich als eine Art intellektueller Troll verhalten hat, und dieses Ergebnis – für jedermann nachprüfbar – kann m.E. auch User HgR nicht belasten, sondern entlasten. Insofern ist Fürsorge im ausgeführten Sinne nicht begründbar. Als HgR, so stand zu lesen, selbst auch für Löschung votierte, stand ihm diese Aufarbeitung mit dem für ihn durchaus positiven Ergebnis noch nicht zur Verfügung. ::Zum Nachtrag: Nein, Hood, habe ich nicht negativ ausgelegt, da ich von Anbeginn Deine ausgeglichene, wertschätzende, verständige Art der Kommunikation beobachten und schätzen lernen konnte. Aber ich hatte schon den Gedanken, dass vielleicht Dritte Dich so missverstehen könnten. Und auch Du selbst hast das wohl zum Schluss so geahnt, sonst hättest Du die Bemerkung bezüglich Mobbing gar nicht zu machen brauchen. Und selbstverständlich hättest Du Dich, wäre es anders, selbst wegen der Selbstrückbezüglichkeit dem Vorwurf des Mobbings ausgesetzt. Und das wird keiner hier ernsthaft auch nur ansatzweise andeuten wollen. Kreuzritter 19:41, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich danke Euch allen. Das ist fast, wie seinen eigenen Nachruf zu lesen. Ich habe viel gelernt daraus, und blicke jetzt erst recht nach vorne. Geläutert. :) HgR 20:07, 6. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag